


Uncertain Future

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fanart, Hugging, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Entirely Safe For Work Art (shirtless hugging).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> One of four art pieces drawn for [](http://lyra-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyra_star**](http://lyra-star.livejournal.com/)/[](http://tru-red-hearts.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tru_red_hearts**](http://tru-red-hearts.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://dgm-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**dgm_bigbang**](http://dgm-bigbang.livejournal.com/) story, [To Find You Guilty of Wanting](http://dgmbb-admin.dreamwidth.org/12190.html). Character lineart and shading done with Japanese brush marker, background done in Photoshop.

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=enemytosleep3.png)


End file.
